Happy Birthday Bella
by EmmaLee Masen
Summary: Bella gets a special birthday present from Edward on her 30th birthday that he knows she will have for when he can't be.


**Happy Birthday Bella**

**By: EmmaLee Masen**

**Youtube video is owned by Kristen Anderson and her Husband Kris. Stephanie owns Twilight © 2011 EmmaLee Masen**

* * *

><p>The screen of the laptop goes black as the video starts to play. One she has seen a thousand times, but will never tire of.<p>

Seconds later, the light from several beautiful hanging light bulbs appear in view and the faint outline of a masculine body as a guitar is strummed to a romantic melody.

The camera focuses in on the beautiful man and the white poster board he is holding. As the first words to the song playing in the background are sung.

_I know you say I talk too much sometimes. _

_So for the next three minutes and 10… _The numbers start to countdown

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6 seconds _

_I'll keep my mouth shut and speak with my heart_

The camera fades out and shows the golden light from an antique bulb, before it zooms back into the man holding a new poster.

_From the day I met you_

_To the day we were married. _

The cards turn from words to the image of a beautiful bride and then to the man saying "I do" then to the couple kissing on their wedding day. They both look so happy and in love.

_From then until now, I have loved you _

_You're beautiful _(You're Beautiful is sung in the background as part of the song)

The screen changes to a different man, one that the woman knows very well. "He loves you, Bella! He loves you!" The man proclaims as he tears a little.

The video shifts back to the beautiful man with the dim lights hanging behind him, he is holding another new poster.

_I can't imagine life without you_

_So this is my promise to you_

_As long as I live… My heart will belong to you_

_No matter what comes our way _

The poster changes to a beautiful scene of lightening in a night sky to emphasis the point of through the worst of times.

_I'll never give up (so please don't give up on me) _

_Without you… Life just doesn't work_

_I need you, like I need a cure for cancer_

_We all do_

The camera changes scenes to the man and two little boys on either side crouched down in the studio with a new sign.

_We love you mom! _

The boys looking handsome, the three smile at the camera. The next several shots playing are of the young boys, walking around and looking around, looking natural. The boys play with the lights, the father smiles, still holding the sign.

The camera goes back to a shot of just the man, holding one last sign.

_Happy Birthday Bella _

He lowers the sign and the last image on the screen is one of the beautiful man turning his back and walking away as the music fades, and the video comes to an end all together.

As the video comes to an end, Bella closes her laptop and wipes the tears from her eyes. The video had been a birthday present from her husband who had been diagnosed with cancer five years ago. Now, sitting in bed on the morning of her 35th birthday, Bella remembers the life of her husband who lost his fight with cancer just over three years ago.

After wiping away the tears, Bella walks into her bathroom, washes her face and goes to wake her boys.

"Masen." Bella coos as she gently brushes his father's hair from his eyes as she wakes her oldest son.

"Happy Birthday Mom." Masen says sleepily as he begins to stretch.

"Thank you sweetie," Bella replies lovingly to her son before standing up to wake her youngest , Carter Anthony, on the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"Be ready in 15 minutes, we are going to meet grandma and grandpa for breakfast." Bella says as she reaches the doorway smiling back on her two wonderful boys that remind her so much of Edward. From their crooked smiles to their messy hair, the boys would always be a living reminder of their father to Isabella Cullen.

* * *

><p>Endnote: Just a short little one shot inspired by a video my sister showed me on youtube that left me crying like a baby!<p>

The link is here: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=MyWFJNvcr_c

I really recommend you watch it, it is one of the most touching things I have seen in a while.


End file.
